A Game
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: Shy!Viktor and playboy!Yuuri (or Victor and Yuri.. ah) Why won't Viktor watch Yuuri skate? Yuuri goes to find out. T because reasons


**AN: Hey, this is for. . . Yuri owns my ass (ahhh yes that's the username!)**

 **So I hope you enjoy it (love your page by the way).**

 **Question of the day: What's your favorite animal? Why? (Mine is spiders, because I've had three wolf spiders climb on me and I didn't know what to do so I named them, and of course they came to the cabin I slept in that night (I had to take them outside)).**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy (again!)**

 **It's Yuuri as a playboy (or at least people try to get him) and Viktor (our dearest cutie) is a nerd who just tries to stay in the background. Viktor with long hair (because. . .I don't know, he's still the age in the anime but for this AU (of a sort of switch of the two (not really)) it seems really nice for him to have long hair) and not Yuuri's coach, but a fellow skater.**

 **Nyehehe, enjoy enjoy :3**

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov sat in the locker room, reading a book. His hair up in a bun, trying to keep it out of the way of the book.

Yuuri Katsuki, the god of romance, was in the rink, skating. While he wished to go to watch, Viktor knew if went out all he'd see was Yuuri flirting with fans-or worse-the fans flirting with him.

"Viktor~" a familiar voice said. "What are you doing hiding in the locker room, why didn't you watch me perform?" Viktor felt arms wrap around him, and his face flushed slightly.

"Y-Yuuri, shouldn't be in here you should be at the kiss-and-cry."

Yuuri frowned, looking a bit disappointed. "Viktor, I wanted you to watch me. You are my idol, after all."

"Y-Yuuri g-go to the kiss-and-cry. Your fans will want you there-wait, idol?"

"Mmhmm, since I first saw you skate, and I wanted to skate just like you, but I binge eat a lot so I'll never match you." Yuuri practically purred in his ear, making Viktor shiver slightly.

"Oh, t-thank you Yuuri." Viktor smiled, putting his bookmark in and closing the book. "That means a lot-"

"Viktor, I'm flirting with you." Yuuri pouted slightly. "Did you not notice-"

"I did, but you flirt with everyone Yuuri. Honestly, it's as if you're playing with others hearts, so forgive me if I don't flirt back. I'd rather not join this game of yours." Viktor smiled, and laughed slightly. He opened his book again, and read some more.

Yuuri sat there, quiet. He had (for the first time) been turned down (if you could call it that).

"Now, why don't you go to the kiss-and-cry?" Viktor turned a page.

"I got a lower score than you again. I really tried this time too. Hey, Viktor, why don't you watch the other skaters? We can watch togeth-"

"I'll watch Yurio, and maybe Georgi. Isn't Phichit going up soon? Don't you want to watch him?"

"I watched him, he went right after me Viktor, I was at the kiss-and-cry already and I was upset you weren't there to see my score. I lost by 2.1 points Viktor, I was so close if I just landed that last jump!" Yuuri was smiling, he pushed the small strands of his hair out of his face.

"Oh, is it already almost over? Well, I-"

"Viktor, do you think I'm actually playing with you?" Yuuri moved closer, causing Viktor to move back a bit.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've had a thing for you since I first saw you skate. I do flirt a lot, I know, but I don't think I feel like this with anyone else _Vitya_."

Viktor felt himself blush, he looked at the younger (by only four years) skater. "Well, Yuuri, what do you want then?"

Yuuri smiled. "How about after the competition you come to Hasetsu with me. My parents have a hot springs, and they make good pork cutlet bowls. Maybe you'd like to try it, it's very nice. Makkachin can come too, we love dogs."

Viktor smiled. "Alright Katsuki, I'll go."

"What're you read- oh. . ."

Viktor felt his face flush, he was trying to hide the cover. It was a book about Yuuri Katsuki, a fan wrote it, and Viktor bought it.

"Even better, I have yours." Yuuri smiled sweetly, and for the first time he looked a bit shy. "I'm going to watch the Emil." Yuuri kissed Viktor's cheek, winked, and left to watch the last skater.

Viktor smiled, and promised himself he'd be sure to watch Yuuri skate.

* * *

 **AN: what a fail (maybe?)**

 **Be sure to send requests if you want.**

 **Haha, okay. Answer the question of the day in a PM or a review and confuse everyone!**

 **Have a great day (I-I'll update my OHSHC sooner or later, promise)**


End file.
